9 volt’s super show bloopers
Transcript Director: Places everyone, 9 volt’s super show, take 1! Lights, Camera, Action! 9 volt: heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! And hey, you can suck my d Director: Cut! no foul language, you’ll upset the contestants (Color bars: Take 2) 9 volt: Heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! Director: Cut! This is Rated TV-Y, not TV-14! (Color bars: Take 3) 9 volt: Hello, everyone, I'm 9 volt! (Sings) And this is my pet fronk! Director: Cut! That's not fronk, that's Elmo? (Color bars: Take 4) 9 volt: Heya everybody, my name is Rachel! Director: Cut! Your name is 9 volt, not rachel! 9 volt: Do you think i'm stupid? (Color bars: Take 5) 9 volt: heya everybody, my name is 9 volt and welcome to heaven, and I'm an angel! Director: Cut! This isn't heaven, this is a studio set and you are not an angel! 9 volt: Oh for the love of God! (Color bars: Take 6) 9 volt: Heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! (Sings) And this is how I get... Director: Cut! That's not luke maxwell, that's bert and Ernie? Brooklyn mcknight: Bert, Ernie, get off the stage, now! (Color bars: Take 7) 9 volt: Heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! (Sings) And this is my...cough cough, cough cough! Director: Cut! 9 volt, are you alright? 9 volt: Give me some water please? (Color bars: Take 8) 9 volt: Spoiler warning! Heya everybody, I'm 9 volt! Director: Cut! We are not doing a delayed tape or a spoiler warning, this is live! 9 volt: Oh for crying out loud! (Color bars: Take 9) 9 volt Heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! Director: Cut! Why are you naked! 9 volt: Whoops! (Color bars: Take 10) 9 volt: Order in the court, order in the court! heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! Director: Cut! This isn't the courthouse, this is a studio set. You will upset the old Students and where not playing Judge Judy! 9 volt: Objection Director, how dare you think this is a studio set. That's it, I'm suing you! Director: 9 volt, please be nice? (Color bars: Take 11) 9 volt: Hello, everyone, I'm 9 volt! (Singing) And this is... Director: Cut! That's not one of the contestants, that's Rosie Anderson! (Color bars: Take 12) 9 volt: Ciao a tutti, sono 9 volt Director: Cut! Your not saying in English, that's Italian language! Now let's start over! 9 volt: Oops! (Color bars: Take 13) 9 volt: Γεια σας, ο καθένας, είμαι ο 9 volt (Geia sas, o kathénas, eímai o 9 volt: Translate to English, Hello, everyone, I'm 9 volt) Director: Cut! Your not saying in English, that's Greek language! Now let's try that again! 9 volt: Oops again! (Color bars: Take 14) 9 volt: Heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! (He hears a fronk farted) Director: Cut! And fronk, How dare you farted on Stage! (Color bars: Take 15) 9 volt: Hello, everyone, my name is 9 volt! (Sings) And this is my lovely pet fronk! Director: Cut! You've almost had it! Now let's try again from the top! (Color bars: Take 16) 9 volt: Heya everybody, my name is 9 volt, and guess what, I'm sexy and I know it! Director: Cut! We're not singing I'm sexy and I know It by LMFAO. 9 volt: Goddammit! (Color bars: Take 17) 9 volt: coming on theatres, a new movie starring your favourite gameboy from the warioware series, heya Everybody, my name... director: cut! This is not a movie trailer! (Color bars: take 18) 9 volt: Heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! Howzat! Director: Cut! This isn’t cricket! (Color bars: Take 19) 9 volt: Heya everybody, I'm the troublemaker in the name of, 9 volt! Director: Cut! That's not the line for what you said! 9 volt: Oh Jesus Christ! (Color bars: Take 20) 9 volt: Heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! And I got a song for you! Mamma Mia, here I go again! Director: Cut! Your not singing ABBA's Mamma Mia! (Color bars: take 21) 9 volt: Heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! Director: Cut! You're cannot dance without standing still! (Color bars: Take 22) 9 volt: wow wow, everybody, my name is 9 volt! Director: Cut! You know You're supposed to say heya not wow wow! (Color bars: take 23) 9 volt: heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! And did someone said KFC? Director: Cut! We're not having KFC! Karan brar: oy, we already had lunch! (Color bars: take 24) 9 volt: Heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! (Starts singing) And this is my annoying Fronk! Director: Cut! That's very rude to your pet like that! (Color bars: Take 25) 9 volt: Heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! (Starts singing) And this is my cat! Director: Cut! That's not fronk, that's a cat! 9 volt: Oh for god's sake! (Color bars: Take 26) 9 volt: heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! (Starts singing) And this is my...Kerchoo! Director: Cut! You can't sneeze if you cover your arms! (Color bars: Take 27) 9 volt: Hello, everyone, I'm 9 volt! (Starts singing) And do you like my muscles! Director: Cut! You can't show muscles for the old students! (Color bars: Take 28) 9 volt: Heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! (Starts singing) And this is the contestants! this is an angry annoying girl! Director: Cut! That's very rude to one of the contestants! Now let's try that again! Alex Lange: 9 volt, what the hell is wrong with you! (Color bars: Take 29) 9 volt: Heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! (Starts singing) And this is my stupid fronk! Director: Hold on, cut! That's not fronk, that's Grover! And also don't call your pet stupid, that was very unnecessary! (Color bars: Take 30) 9 volt: Heya everybody, my name is 9 volt the Great! Director: Cut! That's not your name 9 volt the Great, it's 9 volt! (Color bars take 31) 9 volt: heya everybody, my name is 9 volt (starts singing) and this is my big booty girl (One of them reveals her boobs) director: cut! you do not show boobs! (Color bars take 32) 9 volt: breaking news! Heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! director: This isn’t the news, cut! (color bars take 33) 9 volt: I know what you're thinking. "Did he fire six shots or only five?" Well to tell you the truth in all this excitement I kinda lost track myself. But being this is a... Director: Cut! This is not Dirty Harry, it's 9 volt’s super show (Color bars take 34) 9 volt: Heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! However, The Teletubbies sucks! Director: Cut! (Color bars take 35) 9 volt: heya everybody, my name is 9 volt! And this is my pet fronk, who will sing the Balamory theme song! fronk: What's the story in Balamory? Wouldn't you like to know? What's the story in Balamory? Where would you like to go? director: cut! this Is not balamory, 9 volt’s super show (color bars take 36) 9 volt: Come on and get on down to the city. Fronks: Big city. 9 volt: Where the trains all clatter through. Fronks: Choo choo woo. 9 volt: Hey, look at that driver driving. Fronks: Choo choo driving. 9 volt: I wanna ride that train of blue. Fronks: Me too! 9 volt: I'm looking way up high to the windows. Fronks: Big city. 9 volt: Take a peek for an inside view! Fronks: Peek-a-boo! 9 volt: All those people busy working. Busy working. 9 volt: I wanna see what they all do. Fronks: Me too! 9 volt: Come on, let's weave round the market. Fronks: Big city. 9 volt: Do you hear that... Director: cut! This isn’t me too! This is 9 volt’s super show! 9 volt: then go ahead! (Color bars take 37) 9 volt: Under a pile of scrap. There lay this little chap. He had a broken arm. But made it good. Then fixed his friends like robots should. fronks: Little Robots 9 volt: Little Robots. fronks: Little Robots 9 volt: There's Tiny, Messy, Sporty, Stretchy, Rusty, Stripy, Noisy, Spotty... director: cut again! We’re not singing The Little Robots theme song! contestants: (laughs in tweenies’s voices from the episode television) (Color bars take 38) 9 volt: heya everybody, my name is 9 volt, And this is my hip hop pet, fronk! fronk: Yo, what's up my homies! Director: Cut! This is not the rap style of 9 volt’s Super show! (Color bars take 39) 9 volt: Coming up next on orange otter network, Get ready for the fun awesome reality show, It's 9 volt’s super show! Heya everybody, my... Director: Cut! This is not a coming up next bumper! (Color bars take 40) 9 volt: heya everybody, my name is 9 volt, And it's time for Five Minutes More! Director: Cut! This is not the time to play Five Minutes More! 9 volt: I know, play Ernest for hire director: no (Color bars take 41) 9 volt: heya everybody, my name is 9 volt, and this is my pet fronk, this is my favourite heroine, Natalie who Is a big fat meanie natalie: as If I really look like this? director: cut! (color bars take 42) 9 volt: heya everybody! my Name is cherry the sackboy director: cut! Your name’s 9 volt! Not cherry the sackboy (Color bars take 43) 9 volt: heya everybody, my name is 9 volt, and have a brain blast, Jimmy neutron is up next, with candy this week follow by Sherman and Penny's romantic snow fill special son of penny! director: cut! This is 9 volt’s super show (Color bars take 44) 9 volt: heya everybody, I will kill you all director: cut! This is not hell! (Color bars take 45) 9 volt: heya everybody, My name is 9 volt, And today, I'm reading strippers magazine! Director: Cut! That's very rude to the about strippers (Color bars take 46) 9 volt: heya, 9 volt here, i will send you all to the WGBH Boston and BND of doom logos director: Cut! What happened to your body? And your not the BND (Take 47) 9 volt: heya everybody, my name’s 9 volt, and this is my contestants Director: cut! That’s not Samantha and Gary the two contestants for 2016, that’s Sherman and Penny (Take 48) 9 volt: get your comic books KaBlammers, heya everybody! My name’s 9 volt Director: cut! This is not a comic book world, this is your house, and also, We’re not doing kablam 9 volt: Director! Cut it out! Director: 9 volt, please be nice 9 volt: alright, you asked for it! Contestants! (Take 49) 9 volt: now, get ready for Sherman and Penny's long awaited snow filled special son of penny, the heart warming, heart burning, fun winter tale of Mr Peabody, Sherman, penny and her... Director: cut! This is not the Jimmy neutron audio promo, this is 9 volt’s super show! (Take 50) 9 volt: whoo, what's henry and June doing next week, they are having a KaBlam tour just for you, when KaBlam returns with a brand new time right after Clarissa next week... Director: double cut! Your upsetting the contestants! 9 volt: then go ahead! Make our day! (Take 51) 9 volt: heya everybody, my name’s 9 volt, and this is My contestants Director: cut! That’s not Kiki and Eric the contestants for 2016, that’s AJ and Cindy Natalie: Now get off the stage! 18 volt: Natalie, your the awesome contestant of the pink girls, feels like your a winner for 2004 (Take 52) 9 volt: my contestants are unique, they love Cindy vortex My contestants and I am the host, for the super show, they are a hoot, but who will win, My contestants love Cindy... Director: cut! The contestants never love cindy, and also, this is not the spongebob sneak peek promo, this is the super show! (Take 53) 9 volt: if you like Clarissa, Roundhouse, AJ and Cindy and Are you afraid of the dark it's pretty easy to get what you want, just stay tuned... Director: cut! It’s if you like Clarissa, roundhouse, ren and Stimpy and are you afraid of the dark it’s pretty easy to get what you want, not, if you like Clarissa, Roundhouse, AJ and Cindy and Are you afraid of the dark it's pretty easy to get what you want! 9 volt: one question, are Clarissa explains it all, roundhouse, ren And Stimpy, And are you afraid of the dark were cool shows? (Take 54) 9 volt: heya everybody, my name’s cindy vortex! And this is AJ Director: cut! Your name’s 9 volt, not cindy vortex! (Take 55) 9 volt: heya, my name is Sherman! Director: cut! (Take 56) 9 volt: heya everybody, my name is 9 volt, Nellie the elephant packed her trunk and said goodbye to the circus Director: cut! Your not singing Nellie the elephant 9 volt: I know, try rock n roll music Director: no!